The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsurfmomo’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with attractive foliage shape and coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in August, 2001 in Shiga, Japan of the Petunia×hybrida cultivar Polo Velvet, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number P55h, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.